The Rayella Shuffle
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: "You're ridiculous." I said.  Ray scoffed, "I'm hot."  That I couldn't really argue with.


My first Lemonade Mouth fic and it's an MP3 shuffle too! That's pretty cool to me. Rayella to top it off as well, that's just awesome. I figure this is the perfect way to kind of get into writing for Ray and Stella and you guy can tell me how I did. Hopefully I didn't screw anyone up to bad, lol. Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p><strong>The Boys- Girls' Generation<strong>

Ray's eyes never strayed when Stella stepped on the scene. It seemed like every guys eye was on the Lemonade Mouth girls. Stella was exuding confidence and an X factor that just made her_ it_, and Ray knew the other boys liked it too. He noticed Stella walk off, towards the kitchen and began to follow at a distance, glaring daggers at the guys looking at her as she walked past.

When he got into the kitchen she was there, raiding whoever's fridge it was, looking for bottled water. He could practically hear her roll her eyes when guys wolf whistled and he stepped in.

"Hey! Back. Off."

Stella turned around and looked at him with an amused smirk. He took her hand that wasn't holding a water bottle and led her out of the kitchen, putting a possessive arm around her waist. Stella just kissed his cheek and continued walking alongside him.

**Funny- Gerald Levert**

Ray propped his feet up on his kitchen bar, glaring at his phone that was glowing with the notice of an unknown number calling him. He pressed accept, deciding to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Ray Beech?"

Ray glared in thought. Then it hit him. He hadn't heard that voice in a while.

"Stella Yamada…"

He heard a chuckle on the other end and knew it was her. His heart fluttered a bit.

"It's been a while," Stella told him.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Too long actually. I have to admit, I've kind of missed bugging you."

"Aw… you missed me," Stella cooed teasingly.

Ray frowned but was still amused, "I miss bugging you."

"All I heard was I miss and you," Stella replied with a laugh, "But I've missed bugging you too. I've actually been thinking about you lately."

Ray smiled, "I've been thinking about you too."

**Let U Go- Ashley Parker Angel**

"You're not happy are you?"

Stella sighed and Ray knew it was true. He knew Stella was trying hard, and in the beginning maybe they were happy, but it seemed like they were always fighting as of lately and the littlest things could set them off. Ray hated to even be having this conversation and he could tell that Stella hated it too, because they truly did love each other. They just couldn't do this anymore.

"I do love you, Ray," she practically whispered.

Ray gave her a sad smile, "I love you too, Stel. I- I wouldn't call us a mistake-"

"We were never a mistake," Stella told him, "And even if we were… you're my favorite mistake."

"You'd be mine too," he said, "So… I guess this is it."

**Don't Want You Back- Girls Aloud**

"So you broke up with Ray…" Olivia summarized.

Stella nodded, "Yes."

"But you still love him?" Mo questioned.

Stella looked up to the ceiling, not really wanting to admit that she did.

"Look, I still care about him, but he's just so… he's so frustrating. He won't open up to me. He prefers to just sit there and sulk and he shuts me out and I'm sick of it. So I told him that when he's ready to actually talk to me instead of avoiding and ignoring things, that I'll be waiting. But until that happens we're over. For now."

Mo and Olivia simply nodded in understanding. Both knew how stubborn Ray was, but just as much as he was stubborn, he was miserable without Stella.

**Everything That You Ever Wanted- Hawk Nelson**

Ray sat in the chair next to his wife's hospital bed, looking down at their new little girl. Stella was out like a light after the long tiresome day and their little girl, who only had his eyes, was asleep as well.

His thoughts kept going back to his father. His father had only been in his life for a short time. He remembered when he was five and his father walked out on him and his mother. He remembered waiting for his dad to come back but never doing so. He remembered waiting for his dad to pick him up to spend time together, but never showing up. He remembered the disappointment, the broken promises, and he didn't want to be like that for his little girl. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that his little girl wasn't as heartbroken as he was. He was going to be a close to a perfect dad as he could be. He was going to be everything his little girl needed.

**New Classic- Drew Seeley feat. Selena Gomez**

_"Sounds good, Beech. I'm impressed."_

That was all it took for Ray to suddenly get his song writing mojo back. He couldn't understand it. It wasn't like he liked Stella Yamada; her opinion wasn't something he craved. But lately he had been going through a serious case of writers block, and he wasn't sure how his new song had sounded until she walked by and said that. Suddenly, he found himself writing more and more songs. And he'd go to Stella for her opinion every time. It had gotten so that he forced her to sit there with him when he wrote songs. She was like his good luck charm, and everything he wrote was gold.

**Quiet- Demi Lovato**

They both stared at each other from across the room that they were locked in. Scott and Mo had shoved them in and told them to work it out and they'd been silent for about an hour.

Stella didn't really see what the problem was, though she knew why Ray wasn't talking to her. He thought she was cheating with her chem lab partner. And Ray knew what Stella's opinion was and she wasn't talking to him because she thought he was being stupid because she'd never cheat on him.

Finally, after another ten minutes, Mo could be heard yelling outside the door.

"Will one of you please say something?"

**Rhythm of Love- The Plain White T's**

Ray stared off into the night in thought. He didn't notice his girlfriend staring at him until he turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied casually, "I just didn't expect that our last night together until six months was going to involve you and me sitting in a tree."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Ray sang childishly.

Stella chuckled and shook her head, "What were you thinking about?"

Ray wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, "I was thinking about how much I'm going to miss you."

She looked up at him and kissed his lips.

**Need You Tonight- INXS**

My parents aren't home.

_Am I supposed to care about this?_

Yes! I'm home all alone :(

_Poor you._

Whatever, Yamada. What are you doing?

_Hanging with the band at Liv's._

Well why don't you ditch the Lemonheads and come over?

_And why would I want to do that?_

Because you want to spend the night with your awesome boyfriend instead ;)

_No… I don't think I do…_

…

_We'll see, Beech._

**Hot Boyz- Missy Elliott, Nas, Eve and Q-Tip**

"Where's Ray?"

"Do I look like his keeper?" I asked Mo with a raised eyebrow, "Never mind, don't answer that."

At the sound of an engine revving, everyone looked down the street to see a guy on a motorcycle, smoke coming from the back tire's friction against the street. The guy rode straight down the street and right into the driveway, revving his motorcycle before cutting the engine. All eyes still on him, he took off his helmet, his smirk the first thing showing. I rolled my eyes already knowing who it was and shook my head.

I could hear and see the girls whispering and swooning, as he walked up and put an arm around me.

"You're ridiculous." I said.

Ray scoffed, "I'm hot."

That I couldn't really argue with.

* * *

><p>Need You Tonight by INXS was phone text messages for those who didn't get it. I had limited time obviously, lol. Ray is the regular text and Stella is italics. Oh, and I'm having some computer issues. Stupid 2010 Word incompatibility with 2003...<p> 


End file.
